the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth and Sky (Series)
Books WARNING: It contains spoilers. Arc One Earth - Earthpaw and Skypaw are part of the Channelers, a group of cats that have a certain power to control. They're quite extrodinary, those two, but each have a secret of their own. The Channelers have a certain code to follow, quite different from the ones warrior Clans have. Earthpaw is faced with the choice of leaving, or recontructing herself to help the Channelers. Sky - Skypaw thought that Earthpaw would be kind and helping, yet the brown she-cat was as prickly as a thornbush. She didn't like the thought of helping others, or she would get attached to them, and that was not allowed in apprenticeship. Skypaw knows the rules himself, but he can't help but look at Earthpaw a certain way, knowing that she would never look at him like that for several moons. War Churning - There is a war brewing between the Raveners and the Channelers. The new apprentices didn't know about this other group until now, as it is a secret amongst the older cats. The Raveners are a fierce group of destroyers who plan on wrecking the entire world and taking it over. Skypaw and Earthpaw must master their powers and try to save their group. Compress It - The war is still going on, but Skypaw and Earthpaw are facing another choice. They must embark on a journey into the heart of the Flaming Falls and try to find a moonstone that had held together the Channelers for many moons now. This is their first journey together, and it would be their last free one. Things were about to change. Arc Two Crumbling - Things are being torn apart. Skypaw and Earthpaw had finally retrieved the moonstone, and are struggling back to the Channelers' base. Earthpaw is deathly ill, but Skypaw is trying his best to cure her. When they encounter the Raveners, they have no choice but to surrender to them, hoping to save their own lives here. Shudders of Fear - Earthpaw and Skypaw still live within the Raveners, clutching onto the moonstone hopefully. The Channelers thinks that they are dead, and are planning to send their next two apprentices into the perilous Falls. Skypaw finds out, and he insists that they leave. The Raveners keep their grip on them, and Earthpaw has no choice but to use her own power against them. Terror - It's getting worse. When she caused the earthquakes, she expected to separate Skypaw and her from the Raveners. Instead, she had caused a rift between her and Skypaw, and they must try to find their way back to each other to complete the last leg of their journey. Tumbling Down - They finally find each other, but word has gotten back to the Channelers about Earthpaw. She is dismissed, but releaved when Echostar realizes that Earthpaw did it for their safety. She grants them their Channeler names, and the new part of their adventure starts. Arc Three Traitors and Secrets - Earthheart and Skystorm are now growing closer. They are now full Channelers, and mating and loving is allowed. Then Earthheart makes a terrible mistake and Echostar keeps her under close watch. She orders her never to mate or love, as of she was too dangerous to produce offspring. But two can keep a secret. Weakening Barriers - Skystorm and Earthheart had been seeing each other for a long time now, but it would take a long time for them to ever try to have kits. But it's too late already, Echostar had seen them together and imprisons Skystorm. She keeps him under good watch, knowing that he may have been trauntimized by Earthheart. It's Time We Start - Skystorm thinks it's time that he got Earthheart out. Moons had passed by now, and she was in danger. Echostar wants to have Earthheart eliminated, that way the Channelers would be safe. Skystorm must make his move steathily, or all is lost. Loving You - Earthheart is having kits, but Skystorm is still back with the Channelers, under close watch. She knows that he's being forced to look for her, and he wants to escape, but the first time he did that he was nearly captured by his own Clanmates. Earthheart sees her chance when Skystorm is ill, and brings herself in with the cure. Can this end the fued between her and the Channelers? Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Earth and Sky (Series)